


The story continues...

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Planning a Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Mozzie go to the opera, Mozzie has other motives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts), [TantalumCobalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TantalumCobalt/gifts).



> This short fic is written as a stocking filler for tantalumcobalt, who left the prompt Neal and Mozzie at the opera and Leesa_peerie who wanted Mozzie – a Mozart opera

When the first act ends, and the lights for the intermission brighten, Neal glances over at Mozzie. Their flutes are empty.  
“Refill?”  
“Please.”  
Neal gets up and walks out to get a refill of champagne. He also decides to get a box of macarons to go with it. He eye flirts with a lady at the bar while he waits for his order until her husband walks over. He studies the other patrons, it is a hard habit to shake. Nothing stands out so he walks back to his seat.  
“I got you some macarons.”  
“Thanks, the strawberry once are delicious with the champagne.”  
Mozzie is eating with so much gusto, Neal cannot resist trying one himself.  
“So, what do you think?”  
“That Lorenzo Da Ponte was a great libretto writer. I always like the overture.”  
“Ah… a thundering D minor cadence, followed by a short misterioso sequence which leads into a light-hearted D major allegro.”  
“Right, I like the story.” Neal deadpans Mozzie.  
“Yes, it somehow always reminds me of you…” Mozzie ponders and Neal pouts.  
“Cheer up, I know it is not the same as attending the grand gala at the Met, but it will have to do.”  
“I guess these HD live recordings from the Met are a hit.”  
“Yeah, who would have thought we would be watching Don Giovanni here at Les Fauvettes? Speaking off. What would you think of singing the part of Don Ottavio?”  
“I knew there had to be an alternative motive to come to the Opera. Tell me all about it… after the second act.” Neal smiles mischievously when the lights dim.

**Author's Note:**

> I am guessing that Neal´s tone of voice is a Tenor, so he should be able to sign Don Ottavio´s part. Don Giovanni is a Bass, and I am certain Neal is not.


End file.
